mariofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Waluigi's Mansion
Waluigi's Mansion is a game made by Clay Mario. Story Mario and Luigi want to get revenge on Wario and Waluigi. They thought that the best thing was to put Waluigi in the mansion. Wario gets kidnapped, and Waluigi needs to save him.This time however,there are different ghosts and spirits to haunt the mansion under the rule by the great ghost lord. Gameplay The gameplay is quite different than Luigi's Mansion. You can jump, and instead of three areas, there are 100 levels.There are also 20 new ghosts and 30 of the dastardly painting ghosts summuned by the ghost lord. Ghosts 20 new ghosts bring the pain in Waluigi's Mansion with new patterns and new ways to get rid of you for good. 1st ghost,spooker:the spooker is a invisible with its only purpose being to steal your soul.While wandering around the masnion the spooker will randomly appear and try to steal your soul.If you succeed the ghost will be stunned and you can suck it up.If you fail the spooker gets your soul and you succumb to the darkness of the mansion becoming a ghost yourself. 2nd ghost,identity bandit:the identity bandit is a horrid ghost in a black leather jacket with slick hair holding a briefcase.The identity bandit can turn into almost anything including mirrors,doors,lamps,other ghosts,water,and even Wario.The identity bandit is harmless in his normal form but in the other forms the bandit stuns you and wacks you with the brief case. 3rd ghost,the corridor creeper:the corridor creeper is a evil creepy butler roaming around the corridors searching for someone to eat.Waluigi can easily get past the creeper when he hasnt bitten you,but everytime he bites you he gets faster from his blood lust.If the creeper bites you 3 times the corridor creeper turns into a beserk creeper and if close enough can swallow you whole ending your game. 4th ghost,the dreaful dragon:now,the dreadful dragon must be avoided at all costs.He first appears to be a Toad or a person trapped in the mansion,if your unlucky enough to go to the person he wraps you up in rope and then the screen fills up with smoke.When the smoke clears the person is now in his dreadful dragon form.In the dreaful dragon form the dragon can burn you to death in one firery blast,dont worry he is slow and stupid so you can get away without suffering his fate. 5th ghost,the doughnut ghost:now this ghost doesnt sound menacing but dont be fooled.The doughnut ghost is a fat slob who is always eating doughnuts.He only eats doughnuts but if you get too close to him he wacks you on the head sending you back to the start of the area. 6th ghost,the snobby brat:the snobby brat doesnt harm you at all.All he does is leav puddles of his tears to trip you or call the daddy ghost over to beat you up. 7th ghost,daddy ghost:Daddy ghost only appears if the snobby brat calls him.Daddy ghost chases you in his ghost car trying to run you over and teach you a lesson.If run over,daddy ghost will give Waluigi a spanking making him cry and run away slowly taking away health untill properly treated. 8th ghost.cyber nerd:cyber nerd is a stupid nerd who is always on his computer he never leaves his computer and all he does is send out weaker clones of past ghosts and sometimes little robots. 9th ghost,tinker toy:tinker toy is made out of tinker toys and summons spooker and a identity bandit. 10th ghost,doggy:doggy's only purpose is to chase you and bring you back to his owner the terrible doom master 11th ghost,doom master:doom master only attacks if his dog brings a victem to him.If someone gets caught,doom master touches them with his fist of doom turning them in ash. 12th ghost,dgfhtghj:dgfhtghj is a error code and if he touches Waluigi he teleports to a room filled with cyber nerd's doggy's daddy ghost's and tinker toy's 13th ghost,wii menace:wii menace is a wii possesed by a gremlin,the wii menace shoots out discs and can trip you with the numchuck. 14th ghost,ps3 menace:the ps3 menace is also possesed by a gremlin and can go inside you and make you run into the wii menace. 15th ghost,xbox 360 menace:the xbox 360 menace can summon a ps3 menance and can shoot you with x blasts. 16th ghost,little freak:little freak is a little hunchback and can jump on your back and turn you into a little freak for 5 minutes.While a little freak you cannot attack and can only jump on backs. 17th ghost,freak:freak is the normal version of a little freak and can also jump on your back but instead the freak turns you into his favorite food, a mouse. 18th ghost,giant freak:the giant freak is like the freak and little freak but this time it can jump on your back causing serious pain and he turns you into a little freak this time for 10 minutes. 19th ghost,monster freak:monster freak jumps on your back turning you into a little cube version of a little freak this time depleting your health every 3 seconds. 20th and final ghost,behemoth freak:behemoth freak jumps on your back turning you into a pancake version of yourself. This also attracks a monster freak and a giant freak. Painting Ghosts Painting ghost were once paintings of great god like beings but now corrupt by the ghost lord they are only out to destroy anyone who comes inside the mansion. 1st painting ghost,Alexander the punisher:Alexander is a great hulking brittish warrior with a great flame axe.Alexander can summons flame spheres to punish you or attack you with his flame axe or his trusty punisher whip. 2nd painting ghost,The Prince of Pain:Prince pain is a french demoman always riding on horseback carrying his lance and his special zap bomb.The zap bomb zaps his opponent hurting and stunning them so he can jab them with his lance of pain. 3rd painting ghost,Montezuma of the Aztecs:Montezuma is a great aztec warrior weilding his special Aztec sword and his sacrificial tablet of stone and his sacrificial dagger. His Aztec sword can decapitate any opponent in a few swipes.His tablet can be used as a blunt weapon to stun oppoenets and can be used as a sacifice stone.His dagger is meant for sacrificing anyone on his sacrifice stone. 4th painting ghost,Shaka Holoki:Shaka is a great jungle barbarian using his blow darts and vine whip.Vine whip cannot hurt anyone but can only trip them so Shaka can defeat them with the blow dart. 5th painting ghost,King Romulocka:Romolocko is a egyptian ruler and attacks with his staff and hook chains.The staff is a blunt weapon but can also summon the great mummies to defeat his foes.The hook chains are chains with hooks on both ends used to rip apart anyone who is up against him. 6th painting ghost,Demser Kim (Area 1 Boss):The ruler of the invisible ghosts.He always pushes you away from him like a shy boy. He will shield pushback you with a powerful power this ghost is off the charts of Area 1. Remember everything you know will forget when you have died with a good night sleep. He mostly needs more than just one player to fight him in a battle it's so much easier that way.﻿ ﻿No more ghosts for now. Version 1.2.1. 1.0 MB.﻿ Category:Games Category:Fanon Category:Fan Games